Welcome to South Park
by x.kitt-katt.x
Summary: A twelve year old girl named Fallyn moves to South Park, and becomes fast friends with an interesting group of friends. Set with Ike's age group.
1. Meet Fallyn

My name is Fallyn Reins. Many people have said I have unique traits, such as having my right eye blue and my left green, and the ability to play guitar, bass, and piano.

I was born on December 11th, and I'm twelve years old, in the seventh grade.

Very recently, I moved to South Park. About a month into a new school year in a new town, and it wasn't so bad. I made a couple of friends—or rather, people I actually know the name of and somewhat talk to.

But I did make one friend—Ike Broflovski. He was pretty cool, but really insane. He had an older brother, about eighteen or nineteen, named Kyle. That's how I learned Ike was actually adopted, and Canadian. Not that I have anything against Canadians.

I'm still not that close with anyone, having Ike as my friend being the first progress into the social environment here. It's not that bad here, and I'm sure things will get better.

Before, of course, I lived in the nice state named New Jersey, known as the Garden State. I miss Jersey, but I guess I'll have to put up with it.

If anything, I was kind of miserable there. Too many things, no open land, and the people there kind of made my mind corrupted. At least in South Park, things aren't too bad; plenty of land about, not too many things, although there are pretty weird stores (and people) hanging around.

I guess I'll just see what happens in the end. Hopefully, it's something good.

* * *

**Well, seeing as everybody is making fanfictions with all the main characters, I'm trying to bring Ike in with my OC.**

**Oh, and if people would submit OCs of their own, I'd be more than happy to use them. Actually, I might need some from one of the first chapters on, considering the fact that I'm not really bringing in Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Craig, etc., as much as most fanfictions might.**

**So, if you're going to submit an OC (I would really appreciate it!), please include the name, age, birthday, ethncity, appearance, personality, (dis)likes, hobbies, usual attire... :)**

**.kitt**


	2. The Others

****

Sorry for the slow update! My sister came back home (from college) and it was kind of hard to find time to hope on the computer, so yeah.

This chapter isn't that all impressive, it's more introducing (most of) the OCs if anything.

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I rolled over to where the sound was coming from while yawning. I opened my eyes, tired, looking at my beeping clock.

10:30 A.M.

I stared at it for a while, still in a daze. And then the floor came up to meet me.

**Thud.**

"Ow."

* * *

I ran toward the school, annoyed at myself. I couldn't believe that I woke up that late… I'm usually one of the first ones at the school!

I tugged the door open, and sprinted to where my homeroom class was, not bothering to get a late pass from the office.

When I was a few yards away from the door, I slowed down to a quiet tiptoe. Slowly, I opened the door. My teacher, Miss Small, was facing the blackboard. Phew. I slowly came in, quietly closing the door behind me. I walked as silently as possible to my nearby desk, taking things out of my backpack on the way there. Getting into my seat, I sighed inwardly to myself, placing my things on my desk, and smiling at the person next to me.

Bugs Montgomery. Well, no, her name is Barbara Montgomery. She seems to prefer Bugs, though. It's a nice nickname._ She_ is the definition of hardcore. I mean, she _can_ be pretty scary, or rather, evil, but she's really cool. She's super tough, and she really pulls off that "menacing" look, especially 'because she wears black eyeliner that brings out her big brown eyes. She usually wears some worn out sweatshirt or hoodie and shorts, even though it's freezing cold in South Park (I don't know how anyone can stand the cold down here; it's colder than Jersey during the winter time!).

I met her through Ike Brofloski, and they seemed to be pretty good friends; they did lots of evil together. And it's good to know that they won't pull any pranks on me. I hope.

She had a slight smirk on her face, mouthing the word "nice" to me, referring to how I got in without getting caught.

"Miss Reins! When did you get here?" I almost jumped at the sound of my teacher's startled voice. But I looked at her directly in the eyes and said to her confidently, "I've been here since class started." She looked at me. Then she turned her back to me and faced the blackboard once more. I decided to pay attention this time.

* * *

I smiled (rather uncomfortably) up at Nedak. Two months, and I'm still not used to pretty much anything about him. He's so… formal. And tall. Oh, yes, _very_ tall. I'm barely five foot two, and he's five foot six. Not to mention his brother's two inches taller than him. He even wears contacts. Green contacts—neon green contacts. They kind of hurt my eyes sometimes. Nedak, I mean. He never calls you by your first name, either, his brother excluded. He _always_ calls me "Miss Reins", and in the creepy stereo type voice.

I never told him it was creepy, of course. On the other hand, his brother, Kaden… oh, boy. He's practically the opposite of Nedak, besides the appearance. Kind of. He almost never stops cursing—I mean, I guess I sort of understand this, seeing where they come from. He's real protective of Nedak, too. The first time I waved hello to his brother, he flipped me off. And he has this strange phobia of milk, while his brother likes ice cream. And his contacts are orange.

Did I forget to mention that they're twins? Kaden's a few minutes older than Nedak. They're also adopted, and they're "new kids" too. And get this, the twins are from Jersey! We both lived in North Jersey, they just lived more… north, if that made sense.

Kaden and Nedak Stallone. They're two strange kids. Both adopted, too, actually.

"Hey guys!" I heard a group of voices shout simultaneously. I looked behind me, and I saw a familiar group of people; Theodore "Theo" Sykes, Roxanne Wall, and Marisa Sossani. I relaxed at the sight of them; hanging around the twins can sure make you feel awkward sometimes.

Theo Sykes. Oh, boy, is he something special. Natural born prank master; and get this, he was born on April 1st! Same age as Ike, too (they're both two years younger than the rest of us). His last name even implies with his personality. Whenever anything weird goes around these parts, most of the time it is because of Theo. Weird thing (at least, it was kind of weird to me) is, he was born in France! He can speak the language fluently, too. He has that appearance of a 'joker', too, if that made any sense at all. He wears these goggles on top of his messy dark brown hair, t-shirts with cargos, and usually skate shoes. He has a lot of talent—like the ability to hotwire cars, break dance, a lot of extreme stuff, and he's not half bad with the guitar (well, I suck at the guitar; bass forever baby!).

Roxanne Wall. Oh my gosh, she is _the_ nicest person I have ever met! Real quirky, too. Frizzy blonde with a rare pair of green eyes, and she has a unique wardrobe, too; purple hoodie, green skirt, pink leggings. She has a pretty cool talent, too—ice skating. She's real graceful out on the rinks, and I sure envy her ability to be able to glide around on the icy floor like a butterfly. Me, on the other hand, first step onto the slippery surface, I fall hard.

Marisa Sossani, now, there is a girl for you. Richest family in town (richer than Token Black, and I heard he was real rich), and she uses that "power" to the fullest extent. First look at her, you would think she's one of those "snobby, rich girls". Total opposite, besides the "being a rich girl" part. She's a total sweetheart, but to be honest, she's one of those clueless ones. She's a beauty, too. Her wavy dark brown hair is always shiny and looks professionally done. Super stylish, too, I've got to say.

The twins and I paused, allowing the three to join and walk with us. Right now we were walking to lunch; me and Bugs separated cause we had different classes, and I'm pretty sure she's with Ike and the others.

Theo gave me a weird smile. And that scared me; Theo giving a smile was natural—Theo giving _you_ a _weird_ smile is scary. I stared at him for a moment. And then I took off running.

Like I said, Theo is _the_ prankster, and I don't want anything happening to me, or if it already happened to me… well, I already ran off.

Oh boy oh boy, what a nice way to start off a nice lunch period.

* * *

**Um, like I said, it's not all that impressive; just introducing most of the OCs. And I think I killed some of the OCs with just this chapter. Especially Bugs.**

**disclaimer: overall everything belongs to TREY PARK & MATT STONE.**

**Bugs Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Marisa Sossani - for . the . love . of . shoes (no spaces in the actual penname, though)**

**Theodore "Theo" Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Roxanne Wall - Keeper Of The Book Of The Moon**

**Kaden & Nedak Stallone - xxSay**

**Fallyn Reins - well, me!**

**other OCs coming in next chapter or the one after that for obvious reasons x] ... :)**

**advice, criticism, and especially positive things are much appreciated! **

**- kitt. **


	3. Roles in the Group?

**

* * *

**

disclaimer: everything belongs to MATT STONE & TREY PARKER except for OCs.

**sorry for the really late update for such a short chapter... I was down in atlantic city (which is in south jersey, and seeing I live in north jersey, five hour drives are not fun -.-) the entire weekend and I couldn't get anything done. next chapter will be much longer, I promise!**

**and in case you don't read the little note i leave after the chapter's over... ALL OCS WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**enjoy.**

* * *

I mentally kicked myself. Theo scared me for no good reason. He didn't even prank me. Of course, he did prank some others… and this time it was kind of outlandish.

He picked on some little third grader, all because the poor kid didn't let him cut line. Theo _can _be mean at some points, but, jeez, I feel bad for the little guy… and you know what he did?

Actually, I don't think you want to know. But thinking back on it, I guess the little kid might've deserved it. Theo's actually really nice, he just loves pranks.

And scaring people; oh, yes, one of his deadlier tricks.

Theo's the little troublemaker. Bugs's tough. Ike's the main-man. Marisa's nice. Roxanne's quiet. Nedak's kind of creepy. Kaden's kind of mean. And me? I don't really know.

Why exactly am I thinking this? Well, after rereading a manga series titled "Prince of Tennis", and thinking about the characters, I'm starting to think about my friends and actually set us apart, and that makes me wonder how we really get along.

Now thinking on it, I realized that not all of us get along with each other.

Nedak and doesn't really talk to Bugs and Marisa, and Kaden doesn't really talk to Roxanne. Bugs doesn't really talk to Kaden or Marisa. Marisa tries to talk to everybody, but it's mostly Roxanne. Roxanne is more of the quiet but happy-go-lucky type of the group. Theo kind of pisses off Kaden, and sometimes Marisa… well, he _is_ the joker of the group. Ike gets along with everybody just fine. Me? Hm… well, Nedak and Kaden creep me out most of the time (I'm more scared of Kaden if anything), Bugs, I try to stay on her good side, Ike's just nice to everybody, Theo can make me laugh, Marisa can sometimes annoy me with her… er, cluelessness, Roxanne's real nice to everybody.

I frowned at this realization. Well, I mean I should've realized it a while ago, but… I guess I blindly believed that everyone got along with each other. But I guess I know why these relationships are the way they are.

Nedak and Roxanne are one of the more quiet, happy, make-everyone-smile ones, Kaden and Bugs are those scarier ones, Theo and Marisa are the perky, carefree ones, and I guess me and Ike are the ones that get along with everybody? I mean, I don't really have a huge problem with others like Bugs and Kaden do (they're the scary ones, and gosh, the arguments they have… they're equal to a nightmare about man-eating squirrels). But I don't know… and now as I think on this, I just realized that every "general" pair is male & female. And why I bought that up… well, I'm in the seventh grade. I'm self-conscious like that.

"Whoa! I just realized you have two different colored eyes!" Marisa pointed directly to my eyes. I felt really self-conscious about that, now. People always point to my eyes, saying, "Whoa! Your eyes!" and after a while, it gets really annoying.

Yes, I do have two different colored eyes. My right eye is blue, and my left eye is green. And to be honest, as I'm a hundred percent Korean, I don't even know how this happened. It just… did.

This caught the others' attention, too. They looked over, and sort of squinted to see.

"OOH! I see it now…"

Oh boy oh boy.

* * *

**well, if you haven't realized this, the purpose for this chapter is for everybody (especially for those who submitted OCs) to gain a simple knowledge of everyone's relationships in this fic. and the "general" pairing thing has no significance whatsoever to the story. and i'm sorry, especially to Keeper Of The Book Of The Moon because i know that i killed (all) your OC(s)!**

**Bugs Montgomery, Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Marisa Sossani - for . the . love . of . shoes (no spaces in the actual penname, though)**

**Theodore "Theo" Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Roxanne Wall - Keeper Of The Book Of The Moon**

**Kaden & Nedak Stallone - xxSay**

**Ivy Valmont, Jessica "Jessie" Valmont - Cartooncutie16**

**D.J. Callhan - sapphirerose182**

**Fallyn Reins - well, me!**

**_other OCs WILL be coming in next chapter. :) which is why i added to the OC list._**

**_-to Cartooncutie16: reason why your OC hasn't come in yet is for a very special purpose... :)_**

**advice, criticism, and especially positive things are much appreciated! **

**- kitt. **


	4. Hello!

**disclaimer: everything belongs to MATT STONE & TREY PARKER except for OCs & _CASH CASH by CASH CASH._**

**I am _so sorry_ for not updating for quite a bit! I worked on this chapter for about an hour and a half last night, I checked it over, saw a ton of mistakes, and fixed them, didn't like it, and then rewrote the entire chapter over, and this is what it came out to.**

* * *

Did I ever mention how much Bugs scares me?

I always try to be on her good side cause she has a weird temper, and once you set it off… well, hopefully your funeral will be a good one. And if you _ever_ get the misfortune to meet her, do yourself a favor and don't do anything stupid.

Well, I guess "misfortune" was a bit too extreme. Underneath it all, deep, _deep_ inside, she's really caring. I mean, she is caring on the front, too, but it's a "let's go extreme!" type of caring. Her deep inside caring is soft. Well, considering the fact that I never experienced this, I wouldn't know too much about it, but it's my intuition… and hopefully, it's right.

So, anyways, why did I mention this? Oh, yeah. Because Bugs is a lunatic. I mean, I've always known this, but this is the first time I really seen anything like this; in front of me are a bunch of broken glass with blood all over it, and on the wall reads "DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME, BITCH" in red marker.

This was all directed to a snobby little girl who lives in the room, who earlier that week picked on Bugs (spreading rumors) and actually had a little food fight with her. And then, being the little idiot she is, actually went to Bugs's house, personally went through her belongings (claiming that she was a friend), and trashed her room.

Now, Bugs, being the psychotic maniac revenge-obsessed one, went to her house and placed all this sharp, broken glass in her room so that once she wakes up and rolls out of her bed, she'll be bleeding all over her feet, and if she falls, her entire body.

And she did fall.

How did Bugs find out it was her? Well, she has her rather secretive ways that I don't even want to know about anyway.

You might be asking why I'm even at the… uh, "crime scene", considering that we don't live in dormitories or anything. To be honest, I don't know. I just suddenly ended up here.

And this is all happening at freaking six in the morning.

* * *

I give out a big yawn, tired from the lack of sleep this morning. I'm barely listening to my friends, and I hardly touch my food. The rhythm of the song I'm listening to on my iPod slowly becomes a distant beat, not helping me stay awake. It's noisy all around me, and yet, I blank out, and everything turns black.

"OH CRAP! WATCH OUT, FALLYN!" I shot up awake at the sound of my name, not sure who called. But I snap my head in every direction, only to see a flying cookie coming straight toward me. I duck in panic, and feel the pastry smacking against the top of my beanie, whacking it off. I quickly retrieve my beanie and run for it. Anything can happen in food fights, and I'm not going to stick around to see it.

I could hear someone running after me, but I didn't bother to look to see who it was, at least until I get past the cafeteria door.

Once reaching my goal, I turn around to see who it was, but the person already ran past me. Guess he wasn't running after me. I dust off my beanie and place it back on my head.

_"He's got cash, cash, cash, he's made of money but he's straight out the trash, trash—"_

My ringtone gets cut off as I pick up my phone. "Hello?" And I hear no voice. Oh well. I hang up, and I walked away from the cafeteria to the field outside. I take off my converse, tie the laces together and drape them over my shoulders with my socks stuffed inside them. I decided to walk barefoot along the grass until lunch period is over. Walking barefoot along the earth is one of my favorite things to do, and hell, I'm bored, and I really don't want to get back into the lunch room.

I feel my phone vibrate against my thigh in my pocket, and I stop briefly to check it.

_Hey, whre r u? we jst had an awesome food fight in the cafeteria._

It was from Marisa. I chuckled lightly at this, and quickly reply.

_I'm out in the fields. I'm pretty sure you can guess what I'm doing. :)_

All of my friends are clearly aware of my activities whenever I'm outside. Always barefoot, on a swing set, or cloud/star-gazing.

My phone vibrated again. I expected it to be Marisa, but this time it was from a friend named Jessica Valmont, more commonly known as Jessie.

_Hey! :) I see you!_

I look around me, and pause once I see familiar curly brown dyed purple (at the tips) running towards me. I haven't seen her in two days, mostly because we have different schedules and because she has soccer practice during most of her lunch periods (she somehow works around this). I hug her briefly, and then we just walk. Words don't really have to be spoken, and I think out of all my friends, she's the most comfortable to hang out with.

Jessie Valmont. Real nice, couldn't hurt a fly. She's really athletic—I wish I could be as athletic as her. I just stick with tennis, but her, wow, she can probably get on every sports team in our school. But she just goes with softball and 's also a fellow skateboarder, and sometimes me, her, and Theo go to the skate park to board a bit. Jessie's also a real good dancer—always helped me in learning certain dances. She's very chill, if you ask me. Of course, I never told this to anyone but Bugs, because she was kind of confused by my wording. Jersey, oh Jersey, how are you so oddly different?

We walk for about a half hour, and then I hear the distant buzz of the school's bell. I look over to Jessie, silently challenged each other, and ran back toward the school building.

By the time we get there, we're both breathing hard, and my desire to take off my weights almost became overwhelming.

I put on ankle-weights every day. I'm on eight pounds each ankle, and this is for tennis. Well, this is my own training I do for myself, but it keeps me in shape, even if it does weigh me down. I do wear weights around my wrists, but they're only two pounds, although they still make all the difference in the world from sixteen pounds and twenty pounds.

I resist this reaction, say a quick bye with a smile, and head back in, rushing to my locker. I'm already late for my class, anyway.

* * *

"Oh, hey Fallyn." I hear a familiar and distant voice as I look up from the strings of my bass.

I see D.J. Callhan in front of me. I don't know what her name stands for, but it means something. She's seventeen years old, and she's pretty cool—besides the fact she's kind of cold, though. I look up to her, though. She plays guitar and she's pretty kickass at it, too. Sometimes we play together if the time ever spawns at a party or something.

Today, I was just hanging around in her garage and I had bought my bass with me. She's a neighbor of mine, and she was pretty chill with me since day one. So if I'm ever bored, I usually come to her place, unless something bad is going on.

D.J. has that sort of "cold front" impression, and she definitely fits the appearance for it. Dark, deep red hair that fall about an inch past her shoulders and bangs almost to her eyes. She has a pair of frightening crystal blue eyes, too.

I sort of grin at her. "What's up?"

"Not a lot."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Shut up."

And I go back to quietly practicing playing my bass.

* * *

I can't stop laughing; this pair is amazing, I swear. Lucy Montgomery and Ivy Valmont; Lucy being the older sister of Bugs & Ivy being the older sister of Jessie, you'd think they'd be polar opposites, but no, they are _insanely awesome_.

They have some weird ass conversations, like this one is about Kit Kat bars and Hershey's Kisses. But they're cool. I wish I had a sister like them. I'd be so happy; being an only child sucks.

Ike, Theo, Roxanne, and I are at Bugs's place right now. We're hanging out in the living room; my bass is standing against a wall in the kitchen. We don't know why we're there, but we're there, and we gotta deal. Not that being there is a bad thing, most of the time.

Lucy and Ivy are pretty cool people. It's amazing how they're so different from their siblings, though; Lucy is nice and girlyish, while Bugs is tough and, well, tomboyish. Ivy and Jessie are vice versa.

Makes me wish I had a sibling.

* * *

**I'm sorry for killing every OC in this story. This chapter is sort of "introducive" too, but I think it's going to be like that for a small while, considering that this is my first OC story, my chapters are short as hell, and, well, yeah. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter! **

**Bugs Montgomery, Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Marisa Sossani - for . the . love . of . shoes (no spaces in the actual penname, though)**

**Theodore "Theo" Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Roxanne Wall - Keeper Of The Book Of The Moon**

**Kaden & Nedak Stallone - xxSay**

**Ivy Valmont, Jessica "Jessie" Valmont - Cartooncutie16**

**D.J. Callhan - sapphirerose182**

**Fallyn Reins - well, me!**

**advice, criticism, and especially positive things are much appreciated! **

**- kitt. **


End file.
